The Glade
by ScribbleDream
Summary: LotR: Pippin has returned to the Shire, but only one person can make it truly home again. PippinOC ONE-SHOT


Title: The Glade  
Author: ScribbleDream  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Pippin has returned to the Shire, but only one person can make it truly home again. Pippin/OC (one-shot)  
Author Notes: I hope Maggie is not a Mary-Sue. If she is, please inform me and I'll do my best to remedy the situation in the future. Oh, and please be constructive with your reviews as this is my first LotR fic.  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine and I had to go through extensive therapy to be able to admit that.

* * *

The sun was hot, but a cool breeze and the shade of the tree that Pippin sat under softened the rays a bit. His eyes were closed as he lay on his back, silently thinking of everything and nothing at the same time. He had become a quieter Hobbit since he came home, almost nothing like the carefree, quick-to-speak-slow-to-think Hobbit he had once been. He wasn't sure if he liked the change yet, but it had happened and there wasn't much he could do about it now. 

His eyes opened instantly as he heard a snapping twig around him. It was a reflex from his travels. There was nothing in the Shire that could hurt him, and yet he was alert. When he saw the shy figure soming towards him, he relaxed a bit. It was his gardener's daughter, Maggie. They had grown up together. She was a shy, studious woman, not prone to venturing far from her Hobbit hole unless absolutely needed.

Her dark curls were tied back with a blue ribbon, freckles dotting her cheeks. Her apron was clean, but obviously old, and her blue plaid dress was nothing special. She was a rather plain girl, but pleasant enough. Pippin liked her a lot and had been rather protective of her when they were little and the only danger was schoolyard bullies.

This little glade with soft green trees used to be their spot. While her father tended the garden, he, Merry, and Maggie would come to the glade and play. The soft trees provided a haven that could be whatever place their imaginations desired. Or rather Merry's imagination. He was always the creative, brave one. Pippin just went along for the excitement of Merry's ideas.

"Hallow, Maggie," Pippin said, sitting up on his elbows.

"Hello, Master Peregrin."

That was all she ever called him. He'd been through telling her to call him Pippin too many times to bother with it now. Instead he gave her a smile and patted the ground beside him.

"Have a sit, Miss," he said, politely. She shook her head with a soft smile.

"No, Master Pippin. I've just come to tell you that my father is finished with the garden."

"You didn't have to come all this way to tell me that."

"'Tis not that far, Master Peregrin," she said. She looked up to the canopy of the trees that spotted the grass. "Besides... I like it here."

Pippin followed her gaze around the green leaves dotted with blue sky and grinned. "So do I. Remember when we were children and we'd come here? You'd sit under this tree right here and read to me and Merry while we climbed the all the trees we could get into."

"Aye," Maggie agreed. "You were very rambuncious back then. Master Meriadoc as well."

Pippin grinned. "He still is."

Maggiesmiled in agreement, but said nothing more. She looked down at the ground, the perfectly green grass swirling around her barefeet. She looked like something out of a painting. Surrounded by green trees with perfect trunks and branches, and looking so shy and sweet, her fingers tying around each other anxiously.

"Master Peregrin... if I might be so bold..." she began. Pippin waited patiently for her to gather her words. "I just... there has been much talk of your journey and why you went... and where you went... I don't like believing rumors about an evil eye and wizards and orcs and rings, Master Peregrin... and I was wondering what-"

"All those stories are true, Maggie," Pippin confirmed, seeing the shock on her face giving him the satisfaction every storyteller gets. "Sauron's eye and the Ring of Power... that's where I was."

"I also heard talk of Minas Tirith, but no talk from someone who knows first hand, Master," she said. "Is it is really as grand as everyone says it is?"

"No," Pippin said, shaking his head. Maggie looked disappointed. "It's better."

She smiled. "And the King? What's he like?"

"King Aragorn is brave and wise beyond his years, just as any king should be," Pippin said, nodding thoughtfully. "Why are you so interested, Maggie?"

Maggie sighed and looked away to the billowing trees and the sunshine. "I live my adventures in books, Master Peregrin. It is rare to hear a real account from someone who knows such things."

"I don't know that much, Maggie."

"You know more than I do."

Pippin stood slowly, not exactly knowing what was controlling him. He slowly reached out for her hand. She looked at him with surprise, but he gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll tell you what, Miss," he said. "Someday I'll take you to Minas Tirith and you can see King Aragorn and decide what he's like for yourself."

"Why would you do that?"

"To get you out of the story books."

Maggie's eyes twinkled as she grinned at him. It was so wonderful and homely to see her smile after all his time on the road. For the first time, even though he'd been at the Shire for a while, he felt truly home once again. And he kissed her.

It was a quick, simple peck on the lips, but it surprised him, even though he had been the one to move forward. He had grown up with Maggie, seen her at her best and worst. She was like a sister, but somehow different. And kissing her at that moment just seemed right.

"Master Peregrin, I..." she began, but stopped herself, awkwardly blushing and pulling her hand from his. Pippin sighed.

"I'm sorry Maggie," he said. "I don't know what came over me. We don't have to-"

But he was stopped by a quick and sudden move of her head to his again. He was surprised at her directness. Her eyes were closed in determination, but his remained open for a moment with shock. He slowly allowed them to close, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. Their whole bodies were relaxed and at home with each other. Pippin felt like he had always been there.

When they pulled away from each other, Maggie looked up to him slowly. "I wish you'd never left."

Pippin ran his hand through her hair and slowly rubbed his thumb on her cheek. He laughed softly at the innocence in her eyes. "I don't feel like I was ever gone."

* * *

A.N. - Review please!!


End file.
